Entre frères
by GEBC
Summary: La célébrité de Bi n'est pas toujours facile à supporter pour son entourage, surtout pour son frère Jinwun qui a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et si sur la scène Bi rayonne, en dehors il n'est qu'un être humain comme les autres, qui se doit de prendre soin de Jinwun.
1. Jinwun : le jeune père

Bonjour, bonjour !  
Quelques mots avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Cette fic est en fait une mini fic. Elle comporte 8 chapitres qui seront à peu près tous de la même longueur que celui-ci. Pour les connaisseuses et les connaisseurs, Jihun a en réalité une soeur, mais j'ai décidé qu'elle n'existait pas et qu'à la place il aurait un petit frère.

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jinwun : le jeune père**

- Tu peux m'expliquer par quel procédé magique la télécommande s'est retrouvée dans le frigo ? Qui plus est en plein milieu d'un bol de salade ! demanda Jihun.

- La télécommande ? Quelle télécommande ? répondit un jeune blond en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Cette télécommande ! sourit Jihun en sortant triomphalement l'objet du frigo.

Le jeune homme lui prit la télécommande des mains et la posa sur le comptoir avec un regard d'excuse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais un cri inhumain retentit dans la pièce voisine, et il s'éclipsa sur un nouveau sourire d'excuse.

- Je repars au bureau, annonça Jihun en passant dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre pour dîner.

Jihun changea de t-shirt et lança un regard dans la glace. Son reflet lui plaisant il ressortit de la pièce pour passer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit aussitôt tenant un tube de dentifrice vide en main.

- Il n'y a plus de dentifrice, si tu as le temps de sortir en acheter. Ah, et il y a un magazine porno dans la baignoire. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce genre de… Tu m'écoutes Jinwun ?

Le jeune blond sortit la tête de sous le canapé, totalement décoiffé et regarda Jihun avec désespoir.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais hyeong ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Kiseob a perdu son lapin. Pour l'instant je l'ai calmé avec un biberon, mais ça ne va pas durer. Tu disais ?

- Il n'y a plus de dentifrice, et un magazine porno traîne dans la baignoire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de lecture…

De nouveaux cris et gémissements se firent entendre et Jinwun se releva prestement.

- Désolé hyeong, s'excusa-t-il. J'irai acheter du dentifrice.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa, laissant Jinhun seul avec son tube de dentifrice dans le couloir. Jihun rentra dans la salle de bain, finit de se brosser les dents, prit sa veste sur la patère et quitta l'appartement. Il avança dans la rue, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année et du calme qui régnait. Il partageait son appartement avec son frère et son enfant depuis bientôt deux mois, et il devait reconnaître que c'était loin d'être de tout repos.

Après le départ de son frère, Jinwun se mit en quête du lapin de son fils. Il le retrouva pendu après le rebord du balcon, prêt à subir une chute, probablement mortelle, fut-ce pour une peluche. Portant la peluche à son nez, Jinwun décida qu'elle avait besoin d'un lavage. Il passa dans la chambre de Jihun pour récupérer le linge sale et lança une machine. Kiseob s'étant endormi, le jeune père n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il fit l'inventaire du frigo et élabora une liste de courses, puis il étendit le linge et nettoya l'appartement. N'ayant plus rien à faire, Jinwun s'accorda un peu de temps pour lui et prit un bain, après avoir préalablement enlevé le magazine. Il devrait les cacher plus haut, s'il ne voulait pas que son fils joue encore avec.

En milieu d'après-midi, Kiseob se réveilla et son père le nourrit, puis ils sortirent pour faire les courses. Jinwun nota mentalement d'acheter un gâteau à son frère pour se faire pardonner de tous les désagréments qu'il lui apportait. Jusque là, Jihun avait formellement interdit à son frère de chercher une autre maison, cependant JInwun s'en voulait d'accaparer autant l'espace de son frère. Mais il voyait bien que Jihun était un peu débordé par la situation. Cependant, sans emploi, et devant s'occuper de son fils de 10 mois, Jinwun ne pouvait pas survivre seul.

* * *

J'espère que ce mini chapitre vous a plu.

Ce n'est précisé nulle part mais l'histoire se passe de nos jours à Séoul.

Et niveau vocabulaire, je n'ai utilisé que 4 mots coréens il me semble, donc voici l'explication :

- hyeong : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont il est proche.  
- nuna : signifie "grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont il est proche.  
- oppa : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont elle est proche.  
- eonni : signifie 'grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont elle est proche.

Voilà, c'est la norme en Corée. Les aînés s'adressent à leurs cadets en les appelant par leur prénoms.

Je pense que je rappelerai ces 4 définitions à la fin de chaque chapitre, histoire que vous n'ayez pas besoin de chercher dans quel chapitre je les ai écrites.


	2. Jihun : le trop connu

Bonjour,  
Je reviens déjà puisque la longueur des chapitres laisse un peu à désirer.

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jihun : le trop connu**

Jihun était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et regardait la pluie par la fenêtre de son bureau. D'un moment à l'autre on allait l'appeler pour lui donner la date et l'heure de la conférence de presse. Il le savait. C'était à cause du scandale qui avait éclaté la veille. Il était sorti boire un coup avec une connaissance et on les avait surpris. Les photos n'avaient pas tardées à envahir la toile et les commentaires à fuser. En attendant le moment où il devrait redescendre sur Terre et régler ses problèmes, Jihun se concentrait sur la pluie qui tombait. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et ce n'était pas le premier scandale qu'il essuyait.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il décrocha et la voix de la secrétaire résonna doucement à son oreille.

- La conférence aura lieu demain à 10 heures.

- Si tard ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'un maximum de personnes puisse venir. Vous l'auriez voulu plus tôt ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne voulais pas ennuyer Sora trop longtemps avec ceci.

- Je comprends. Je peux toujours essayer d'avancer, proposa la secrétaire.

- Non ça ira. Merci.

Jihun soupira et se remit à regarder la pluie. Cet après-midi, il irait rendre visite aux garçons. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Jinwun avait réussi à amadouer la concierge pour qu'elle lui garde Kiseob deux heures. A présent, il hésitait sur la façon dont il allait passer ces deux heures. Il avait d'abord pensé à se mettre en quête d'un emploi, mais il pouvait le faire tout en surveillant son fils. N'ayant aucune idée dans l'immédiat, Jinwun se mit à déambuler dans les rues, regardant les vitrines. Alors qu'il passait devant un magasin d'électroménager, une femme l'arrêta et le dévisagea tout sourire.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes le frère de Bi !

Jinwun soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter, et faire plus attention. Le cri de la femme avait attiré le regard de plusieurs passants et ils étaient maintenant un petit groupe autour de lui à le fixer et parler entre eux.

- C'est bien vous, je ne rêve pas ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas. Je suis tellement heureuse de faire votre connaissance !

La femme lui prit la main et la secoua frénétiquement, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Aussitôt plusieurs autres femmes d'âges différents s'avancèrent pour le saluer.

- Bi est vraiment génial ! Vous le lui direz !

- Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous lui portez, répondit poliment Jinwun.

- Est-ce que j'oserais vous demander de prendre une photo avec moi ? fit une lycéenne en poussant les gens autour d'elle. Mes copines ne vont pas en revenir !

- Euh, non… Je préfèrerais que tu n'en fasses rien…

La jeune fille avait déjà remis son appareil entre les mains d'une tierce personne et posait près de lui en affichant ce qui semblait être son plus beau sourire. Dès lors, toutes les personnes assemblées sortirent leur appareil photo et leur téléphone et commencèrent à le mitrailler.

- Vous lui ressemblez vraiment, à Bi, je veux dire, fit une femme joufflue en sortant une photo du chanteur de sa poche. On pourrait vous croire jumeau, si vous n'étiez pas si jeune.

- Je vous remercie, répéta Jinwun. Je dois me rendre quelque part, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajouta-t-il en espérant se débarrasser des fans.

Il se fraya timidement un passage dans le cercle de personnes, et reprit son chemin. Mais les fans le suivirent, continuant de lui parler et de poser des questions. Une jeune femme arriva en courant et lui remit un paquet avec un sourire mirobolant.

- Pour oppa ! Tu lui diras que c'est offert avec tout mon amour. J'ai joint mon adresse et mon numéro.

Jinwun hocha doucement la tête et déglutit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir finalement… Comment allait-il se débarrasser de toutes ses personnes à temps pour récupérer son fils ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'appartement avec toutes ces personnes qui le suivaient. Sans compter que certaines devaient savoir qu'il s'agissait du quartier où Jihun résidait. De là à en déduire qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il n'y avait pas loin. Il lui vint soudain une idée. Il héla un taxi et grimpa à l'intérieur sans un regard pour la foule qui le suivait. Il demanda au chauffeur de le déposer en bas du quartier et fit encore un détour avant de rentrer pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il n'était pas simple tous les jours d'être le frère du grand et trop aimé Bi !

* * *

Comme promis je remets le vocabulaire coréen :

- hyeong : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont il est proche.  
- nuna : signifie "grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont il est proche.  
- oppa : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont elle est proche.  
- eonni : signifie 'grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont elle est proche.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	3. MBLAQ : pères expérimentés

Bonjour !

Voici donc le chapitre 3.

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ainsi que Dayoung ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MBLAQ : pères expérimentés**

Durant l'entraînement, Seungho était impitoyable. Les membres avaient intérêt à s'accrocher s'il ne voulait pas déclencher sa colère. Joon avait l'habitude de dire pour plaisanter qu'il était ainsi depuis qu'il avait perdu quelques kilos et que ses abdos avaient enfin décidé à se montrer. Plaisanterie qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Seungho, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Aujourd'hui, les MBLAQ avaient un peu de répit, ils recevaient la visite de Dayoung. La petite fille avait encore grandi depuis leur dernière visite. Les MBLAQ la saluèrent chaleureusement, et la prirent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Jihun observait la scène de loin. Il travaillait avec son chorégraphe sur sa nouvelle chanson, et ne pouvait pas trop de laisser perturber. Pourtant, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier. Les garçons avaient vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour l'enfant. Jihun en vint à penser qu'il pourrait en être de même avec Kiseob. Même si Jinwun tentait de le cacher, pour une raison inconnue d'ailleurs, Jihun savait que son frère cherchait un travail. Il savait aussi que Jinwun ne pouvait pas se reposer sur la concierge, aussi gentille soit-elle, pour garder Kiseob. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mouvement, et s'excusa auprès du chorégraphe. Il sortit son téléphone et pianota rapidement un message qu'il envoya à Seungho. Du coin de l'œil, Jihun vit le leader regarder son téléphone alors qu'il sortait de l'agence en compagnie de Dayoung. Soulagé, il put reprendre l'élaboration de sa chorégraphie l'esprit tranquille.

Lorsqu'il rentra en fin d'après-midi, Jihun trouva son appartement sans dessus-dessous.

- Kiseob jouait tranquillement. Je me suis assoupi et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, l'appartement était comme ça ! Je suis tellement désolé hyeong ! s'excusa Jinwun.

- Bon, ben je crois qu'on va devoir faire un peu de rangement ! Dis donc toi ! fit-il à l'intention du bambin. Tu crois que c'est intelligent de déranger ainsi l'appartement de ton oncle ?

Kiseob le regarda les yeux grands ouverts puis il explosa de rire. Jihun se sentit fondre et prit le bambin dans ses bras pour lui faire un bisou.

- Je vais aller lui donner son bain.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je range, soupira Jinwun.

Jihun rit sous cape. Il était tellement facile de faire culpabiliser son frère !

- Alors monsieur, est-ce oncle Jihun prend ce bain avec toi ? Oui ? Très bien, alors !

Il fit couler son bain, tandis qu'il choisissait des habits propres pour son neveu et lui. Puis, il chercha le canard en plastique de Kiseob et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire. Jihun laissa barboter son neveu un peu, puis il se mit en devoir de le laver.

- Hyeong, j'espère que tu as vérifié la température de l'eau, fit Jinwun en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Yah ! Tu vois pas que je suis nu ?

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu hyeong… tu as vérifié la température ?

- Non.

- Il faut toujours…

- Tu vois pas qu'il a l'air bien, là ? Tu t'inquiètes trop Jinwun. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle. Attends-moi dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

- Donne-moi Kiseob, je vais le sécher.

Jihun transmit le bambin et sortit de la baignoire quelque peu gêné d'être nu devant son petit frère. Il se sécha rapidement, et s'habilla.

- Tu remets le même caleçon alors que tu as changé de vêtements ?

- Jinwun, je t'en prie fais comme si tu n'étais pas dans cette salle de bain ! Parfois, je croirais entendre maman. Tu es insupportable !

- Pardon.

Ils s'assirent les trois dans la cuisine, Jinwun donnant une compote à son fils.

- J'ai ton attention là ? Ou il va falloir que je répète tout trois fois ?

- Je t'écoute hyeong. Kiseob tu en mets partout ! Ouvre bien la bouche.

- Bon, fit Jihun en se raclant la gorge. J'ai remarqué que dernièrement tu cherches du travail.

Jinwun suspendit son geste et regarda son frère, ignorant le couinement de Kiseob qui voulait sa cuiller de compote. Il reposa la cuiller et se tourna complètement vers Jihun.

- C'est bien. Ça veut dire que tu reprends doucement le dessus. Par rapport à tu sais quoi…

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la cuisine et Jinwun se remit à nourrir Kiseob.

- Bon, enfin, c'est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais te parler, fit Jihun après un moment. J'ai invité les MBLAQ à venir. Je m'occuperai de Kiseob. Sors un moment, détends-toi. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour te le garder plus souvent si tu dois travailler. Au pire, nous pouvons engager une nourrice.

- Nous ? Je ne peux pas dépendre de toi comme ça hyeong. Je me sens déjà assez mal d'être resté si longtemps sans rien te donner en échange.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas non plus laissé à la rue que je sache ! Imagine que nos situations aient été inversées.

Jinwun ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux vers le pot de compote déjà vide depuis un moment. Il se passa encore un moment où aucun des deux frères n'osa parler.

- Très bien, finit par céder le plus jeune. Ce soir je vais m'amuser comme toute personne de mon âge devrait le faire. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me reprocher quoi que ce soit demain. Je veux que Kiseob soit couché à 20 heures 30. Tu vérifies la température de ce que tu lui donnes à manger, et tu utilises…

- Les lingettes roses pour le nettoyer et les bleues avant de remettre une nouvelle couche. Ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis le temps que je te vois faire la même chose dix fois par jour, je commence à savoir quoi faire. Va te laver, tu en as besoin.

Jinwun fit la moue, mais obéit tout de même. Il envoya quelques messages à ses amis pour qu'ils le retrouvent, et partit non sans avoir une fois de plus rappeler à son frère de vérifier la température de la nourriture et de l'appeler sur le champ s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, il entendit vaguement les MBLAQ arriver et sonner. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Jihun aurait pu s'occuper de Kiseob seul, mais il voulait l'avis des MBLAQ. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il voulait leur avis qui plus est, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, devant lui, le moment était mal choisi pour y réfléchir. Il les invita à s'asseoir et leur servit un rafraîchissement. Puis il aborda le sujet qui le taraudait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de la situation de Jinwun à qui que ce soit, exception faite de Taehee. Kiseob jouait tranquillement dans son coin, ignorant parfaitement les nouveaux visiteurs. Les MBLAQ lui dirent de faire attention au moment où Kiseob se rendrait compte que son père n'était pas là. Ils eurent un sourire entendu, signe que la situation leur était arrivée. Jihun appela son neveu qui se traîna jusqu'à lui à quater pattes. Jihun le prit sur ses genoux, et Cheolyong ne put s'empêcher de rire, trouvant l'image cocace.

- Comment je peux savoir absolument que la nourrice est bonne ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu à chercher de nourrice, mais je crois qu'il faut la voir travailler pour savoir, répondit Cheondung très sérieusement.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de le mettre en crèche, pour qu'il voie d'autres visages, fit Cheolyong.

Jihun hésita, trouvant cette alternative trop prématurée. Seungho ajouta que la nourrice devait absolument être une femme pour que Kiseob sache l'effet que ça fait d'avoir une mère. Jihun s'y opposa fermement. Kiseob n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'était une mère alors que la sienne l'avait abandonnée.

- Trouver une nourrice homme, cela risque d'être un peu difficile, réfléchit Byunghee à haute voix.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait le mettre en crèche, insista Cheolyong. Il serait avec d'autres enfants et l'animateur peut autant être un homme qu'une femme.

Jihun réfléchit à nouveau. De toute façon, la décision ne lui revenait pas. Il discuterait de tout cela avec Jinwun, et ce serait lui qui déciderait.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Je rappelle le vocabulaire coréen, encore une fois :

- hyeong : "grand frère". Utilisé par un garçon envers un garçon plus âgé.  
- nuna : "grande soeur". Utilisé par un garçon envers une fille plus âgée.  
- oppa : "grand frère". Utilisé par une fille envers un garçon plus âgé.  
- eonni : "grande soeur". Utilisé par une fille envers une fille plus âgée.


	4. Taehee : l'actrice au grand coeur

Yo !

Bon ben c'est déjà presque la moitié de la fic...

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Taehee : l'actrice au grand coeur**

Jihun et Jinwun avaient parlé longuement de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Jinwun avait réussi à dégoter un travail à mi-temps dans un restaurant, mais il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à mettre Kiseob à la crèche. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'une nourrice qui remplacerait la mère de son enfant. Il était à la fois la mère et le père de Kiseob, et personne ne pourrait changer cela ! N'ayant trouvé aucune solution alors qu'il devait se rendre au travail, Jihun avait accepté de prendre sa demi-journée pour s'en occuper. Il n'avait heureusement pas grand-chose de prévu ce jour-là, excepté la phase finale de la conception de sa nouvelle chorégraphie.

Il devait rejoindre Taehee dans l'après midi. Ne pouvant se déplacer discrètement en emmenant un bébé avec lui, il demanda à sa petite amie de passer chez lui. Taehee arriva peu de temps après, et elle salua tendrement Jihun. Le chanteur lui rendit son baiser, et l'invita à rentrer. Il la fit s'installer au salon et s'apprêtait à lui proposer à boire quand une voix stridente l'en empêcha.

- Je reviens, s'excusa-t-il.

Jihun disparut dans la chambre de Kiseob. Taehee le suivit discrètement et fut attendrie par l'image de son petit ami en train de bercer son neveu. Jihun l'aperçut et fit signe qu'il arrivait, mais dès qu'il eut reposé Kiseob dans son berceau celui-ci se remit à geindre.

- Donne-le-moi, fit Taehee en tendant les bras.

Jihun obéit et regarda Taehee bercer gentiment Kiseob. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Jihun et sourit. Il sourit en retour et se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je veux le même, souffla Taehee.

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre d'être seul, rit Jihun.

- Je ne parlais pas de le concevoir dans l'instant, fit semblant de s'offusquer l'actrice. Viens, allons au salon. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait envie de se rendormir.

En effet, Kiseob s'était mis à gazouiller et rire en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Taehee. Au salon, Taehee le posa par terre, et il se dirigea vers ses jouets.

Jinwun rentra en milieu d'après-midi et salua Taehee avant d'aller voir son fils. Il prit le bambin dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues. Jihun déclara qu'il devait retourner travailler. Taehee l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, et dit qu'elle allait rester un peu plus longtemps. Jihun acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de partir. Taehee retourna vers Jinwun et Kiseob et les regarda jouer.

- Tu devrais l'habituer à ce que tu ne sois pas toujours là, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Il est encore si petit. Et j'ai tellement peur que sa mère lui manque.

- Si tu veux mon avis, si sa mère lui manquait tu l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps. Jinwun, oppa m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit une femme, mais je n'ai aucun scénario en ce moment. Si tu veux, je peux te dépanner le temps que tu trouves mieux…

Jinwun la remercia et prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition. Il décida de donner une chance à Taehee parce qu'elle était avec Jihun. Il lui demanda de changer Kiseob le temps qu'il prépare du thé. Tout en faisant bouillir l'eau, il observa sa belle sœur s'occuper de Kiseob, et ne trouva rien à dire. Il accepta la proposition de Taehee alors que celle-ci se préparait à prendre congé. Elle remercia Jinwun de sa confiance et agita le double des clés qu'elle avait quand le jeune homme voulu les lui donner.

- Jihun me les a donné au cas il perde les siennes, expliqua-t-elle. Par contre je veux bien que tu me rappelles ton numéro. Il faudra qu'on s'organise pour savoir quand tu travailles.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je me rends compte que c'est quand même hyper court comme chapitre. Et je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de les poster deux par deux...

Niveau vocabulaire :

- hyeong : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont il est proche.  
- nuna : signifie "grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont il est proche.  
- oppa : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont elle est proche.  
- eonni : signifie 'grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont elle est proche.

Voilà, voilà


	5. Hyerin : une cliente affectueuse

J'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps à savoir s'il fallait que je poste deux par deux, en voyant la longueur du chapitre précédent. Il est tellement petit que c'en est presque ridicule. Donc voilà le chapitre 5 !

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hyerin : une cliente affectueuse**

Jinwun essuyait une table qui venait de se libérer, quand la porte du restaurant tinta. Il leva les yeux et vit arriver deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle, la plus petite des deux, le détailla en souriant. Jinwun sentit des frissons lui traverser le dos. Il s'arma d'un sourire charmeur et se dirigea vers elles pour prendre leur commande. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent leur temps pour choisir, lui faisant énumérer tout ce qu'il pouvait servir. Lorsqu'elles eurent enfin commandé, elles regardèrent Jinwun s'éloigner avant de se pencher l'une vers l'autre et d'échanger des confidences.

- J'en reviens pas comme il est sexy, fit la plus grande des deux. On ne peut pas se tromper sur leur lien de parenté.

- Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance, sourit la deuxième.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! J'aimerais tellement sortir avec un sosie de Bi !

- Mais tu es mariée, ma chérie, la taquina son amie.

La plus grande fit la moue et bouda son amie quelques secondes, avant que leur conversation reparte de plus belle. Jinwun revint avec les plats, et les servit. Puis, il s'éclipsa pour s'occuper d'autres clients. A la fin de son service, Jinwun se changea dans les vestiaires et sortit par la porte de derrière. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour, sourit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Jinwun reconnut la cliente qui lui avait sourit en début d'après-midi. Il lui serra la main, et la jeune femme engagea la conversation. Elle se prénommait Hyerin et travaillait comme employée de banque. Elle avait été embauchée il y a peu. Jinwun l'emmena boire un café et ils restèrent à parler jusque tard dans la soirée. Jinwun avait rapidement appelé Taehee pour savoir si elle pouvait garder Kiseob un peu plus longtemps, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Kiseob et Taehee s'entendaient exceptionnellement bien. Au début cette relation avait fait un peu peur au jeune père qui avait cru que son fils allait lui préférer la jeune femme. Mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que la présence de Taehee était bénéfique à son fils et qu'elle ne changeait absolument rien à sa relation avec Kiseob. Finalement les MBLAQ avait vu juste, il fallait que Kiseob se socialise un peu. Cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Hyerin.

- Excuse-moi nuna, je ne t'écoutais plus.

- Tss! Ne m'appelle pas nuna ! Ça me vieillit.

Jinwun sourit de nouveau. Eunji non plus n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle nuna. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, Taehee l'accueillit avec un sourire entendu.

- Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Comment s'appelle qui, nuna ? rougit Jinwun.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as fait gardé ton fils cinq heures de plus pour faire des heures supplémentaires ? Tu as vu une fille, j'en suis sure ! Comment elle est ?

- Elle s'appelle Hyerin, céda le jeune homme en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Mais il n'y a rien. C'est vrai qu'elle me plait, et elle est très gentille... Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de plus.

Taehee sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Jinwun était assez réservé et elle n'osait pas trop le taquiner. Malgré le fait qu'il vive avec Jihun et qu'elle le connaisse depuis le début de sa relation avec celui-ci, ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre. Taehee avait tendance à penser que c'était la différence d'âge qui voulait ça. Mine de rien, 10 ans c'est un gouffre générationnel. Peu désireuse de se rappeler qu'elle avait passé la barre des 30 ans depuis plusieurs années déjà, Taehee prit congé de Jinwun. En marchant dans la rue, elle se remémora sa journée à prendre soin de Kiseob. Elle aimait beaucoup cela. Elle devrait en toucher quelques mots à Jihun, peut-être qu'il céderait. Non, il était attaché aux coutumes : pas d'enfant avant le mariage ! Confortée dans son désir d'avoir un enfant, Taehee prit le chemin d'une bijouterie. Si ce grand benêt de Jihun ne se décidait pas à la demander en mariage, elle le ferait !

Jinwun revit Hyerin plusieurs fois dans les semaines suivantes. Elle venait souvent au restaurant pour le voir, plus que pour manger, et chaque fois ils discutaient longuement. Ils commencèrent à se fréquenter sérieusement au bout de quelques semaines. Jinwun décida de la présenter à Jihun et Taehee pour avoir leur avis. Hyerin s'avéra être charmante, et très loquace. Elle était fan de Bi, mais elle restait modérée, selon ses propres mots. Elle avait également un sens de l'humour qui plaisait beaucoup aux frères Jeong, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Taehee jalouse. La rencontre s'acheva néanmoins sans anicroche, Taehee ayant décidé de faire confiance à Jinwun et de croire en Hyerin.

* * *

Je me rends compte que dans mon résumé je parle de Rain principalement, et que en fait c'est bien loin de la réalité de cette fic, puisque je m'attarde davantage sur la vie de son frère. J'espère pour autant que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus :)

Donc, comme d'hab' le vocabulaire :

- hyeong : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont il est proche.  
- nuna : signifie "grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont il est proche.  
- oppa : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont elle est proche.  
- eonni : signifie 'grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont elle est proche.


	6. Kiseob : le coeur du problème

Hey !

Me revoilà encore une fois !

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kiseob : le coeur du problème**

Les semaines passant, Hyerin voulut voir où habitait Jinwun. Ses demandes devenant de plus en plus insistances, le jeune homme l'y emmena. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet de Kiseob, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop tarder. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard… Il tenta d'amener le sujet dans la conversation alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement de Jihun.

- Tu aimes les enfants ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'ascenseur.

- Qui n'aime pas les enfants ? répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors, je crois qu'il est temps que je te présente quelqu'un.

Le couple sortit de l'ascenseur et Jinwun mena Hyerin à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il l'emmenant directement au salon, où Kiseob jouait avec Taehee.

- Hyerin, voici mon fils Kiseob.

La jeune femme resta interdite, n'osant plus bouger ni respirer. Elle eut un rire nerveux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ? fit-elle énervée.

- Je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet. La séparation d'avec sa mère a été difficile et…

- C'est le genre de choses qu'on annonce dès le départ en général.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela avait tant d'importance, tenta de s'expliquer Jinwun.

- Pas d'importance ? Jinwun tu es père ! Ça change carrément toute la donne !

- Le fait qu'il soit père ne change en rien l'homme qu'il est, tenta de lui venir en secours Taehee.

- Laisse-moi m'asseoir un moment.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Jinwun quand tu auras le temps téléphone-moi je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et raccompagna Taehee jusqu'à la porte. Il réintégra le salon et s'assit à côté de Hyerin.

- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai surtout été surprise, fit la jeune femme. J'adore les enfants, et Kiseob est vraiment très mignon, mais comment tu régirais si je t'annonçais là maintenant que j'ai un enfant ?

- Je comprends. J'aurais dû jouer carte sur table.

- Ça complique tellement les choses. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, fit Hyerin pour elle-même.

Pour essayer de se justifier un peu plus, Jinwun se décida à raconter à Hyerin comment la mère de Kiseob et lui s'étaient quittés. Eunji et lui se connaissaient depuis le lycée et se fréquentaient depuis presque autant de temps. Après leurs études, ils avaient loué un petit appartement ensemble et s'étaient dégotés un emploi. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis Eunji était tombée enceinte. A ce moment, Jinwun ne le savait pas encore, mais Eunji commençait à voir un de ses collègues. Au départ, Eunji n'avait pas de réelles intentions. Elle avait accepté les avances de cet homme parce qu'il était riche et lui offrait des cadeaux. Dès lors ses relations avec Jinwun s'étaient progressivement dégradées. Et puis, un jour, Eunji lui avait reproché d'être enceinte. Elle ne voulait plus de cet enfant, jugeant qu'elle était trop jeune pour être mère. La grossesse était presque à terme, et Jinwun avait d'abord mit ce comportement sur le compte des hormones. Mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose, et avait finalement découvert le pot aux roses.

Bien sûr, il avait soupçonné Eunji de porter l'enfant d'un autre, mais sinon pourquoi voudrait-elle s'en débarrasser ? Après l'accouchement, Jinwun était venu voir Eunji à la maternité. Elle lui avait mis le bébé dans les bras et lui avait dit : « C'est le tien, débrouille-toi avec ! Je ne veux plus le revoir ! ». Jinwun avait essayé de la raisonner sans succès. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la maternité, Eunji disparut de la circulation. Jinwun avait tenté de la recontacter, mais elle n'avait plus jamais répondu. Anéanti par la douleur, Jinwun avait également dû abandonner son emploi, et s'occuper seul de Kiseob. Ses parents l'avaient aidé dans un premier temps, mais Jinwun ne trouvant pas d'autre emploi, ils avaient progressivement arrêté de lui envoyer de l'argent. Les loyers de retard s'accumulant, le logeur de Jinwun l'avait mis dehors. Jihun l'avait alors accueilli chez lui et Jinwun avait tout doucement commencé à remonter à la surface. C'était il y a maintenant quatre mois. Hyerin prit Jinwun dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Le jeune homme lui en fut plus que reconnaissant, et l'embrassa doucement, sans la brusquer.

Lorsque Hyeri fut partie, Jinwun donna un bain à son fils et le coucha, puis il appela Taehee.

- Je suis désolée Jinwun, mais j'ai été prise pour un film. Je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de Kiseob comme avant.

- Oh ! Félicitations nuna ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Kiseob, je trouverai une solution.

- Jinwun ! Surtout n'abandonne pas ton travail. Kiseob peut très bien se passer de toi une journée. Tu l'as bien vu quand je le gardais. Tu tiens le bon bout pour t'en sortir. Surtout, ne gâche pas tout cela.

- Je trouverai une solution, nuna, répéta le jeune homme. Si ça peut de rassurer, j'en parlerai avec hyeong quand il rentrera.

Jinwun félicita une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, puis changea de sujet, lui demanda si elle s'était enfin décidée à faire sa demande. Taehee répondit par la négative. Elle ne savait pas comment présenter la chose. Devait-elle organiser un rendez-vous et préparer toute une suite de surprises, ou bien valait-il mieux qu'elle fasse sa demande le plus simplement du monde la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Jihun ? Jinwun lui conseilla de faire de manière à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?

Je suis un peu triste que personne ne laisse son avis. C'est toujours bien de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent. Mais tendance moi aussi à ne laisser qu'un message à la fin alors je vais continuer à espérer. Je poste tout de suite le suivant :)


	7. Jihun : le trop aimé

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs de dimanche dernier (le 19) parce qu'ils ont été 13 ! Alors bien sûr ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est le plus que cette fic ait connu, et je suis heureuse. Alors merci :)

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jihun : le trop aimé**

Jihun rejoignit Hyeri dans un petit café où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Jinwun, Hyeri voyait Jihun presque toutes les semaines, sa banque étant proche de l'agence du chanteur. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de la routine et de Jinwun. Jihun aimait parler de son frère et de son neveu, et ne tarissait jamais sur le sujet. Taehee voyait ces rencontres d'un mauvais œil. Tu verras, lui avait-elle dit un soir, à force de la voir trop souvent les médias vont inventer une histoire et c'est Jinwun que ça blessera. Jihun avait rit, et tenté de la rassurer, mais la jeune femme ne démordait pas.

Ce jour-là, Jihun était libre durant plusieurs heures et il proposa à Hyeri de la raccompagner à sa banque après leur café. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes devant la porte de l'établissement, puis une collègue de Hyeri lui fit signe de se dépêcher de rentrer. La jeune femme salua le chanteur et retourna travailler. A l'intérieur sa collègue, la prit à part un instant et la sermonna gentiment.

- Yah ! Tu sors déjà avec un sosie de Bi, tu vas pas te faire Bi lui-même en plus !

- Chht ! Moins fort eonni !

- Allez raconte-moi ? Comment il est ?

- Il est tellement plus beau quand tu le vois de près. Et il est vraiment charmant ! Et sa voix ! J'adore quand il me parle et qu'il me sourit !

- Oui, mais il a une fiancée. Kim Taehee l'a demandé en fiançailles il y a un mois, lui rappela son amie.

- Je sais, soupira Hyeri. Jinwun me l'a raconté au moins dix fois.

- Et avec Jinwun, comment ça se passe ?

- Il est très gentil et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais il est bien trop occupé par son fils. Nous ne sortons presque plus.

- Déjà la routine ? Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part. Tu devrais nous organiser un dîner pour tous les trois, je me chargerai de lui en toucher deux mots.

- Tu crois ?

Le bruit caractéristique des pas de leur supérieur les coupa dans leur discussion et les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur poste avant qu'elles ne soient surprises.

Jihun regarda Hyeri rentrer dans la banque et eut un sourire triste. Ils se voyaient assez souvent tous les deux pour qu'il ait remarqué que Jinwun était beaucoup plus attaché à Hyeri qu'elle ne l'était. Le chanteur appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, et il espérait que cette différence d'affection se résorberait vite. Depuis que Jinwun et Hyeri étaient ensemble ce dernier avait beaucoup changé. Tout d'abord, il s'était décidé à retrouver du travail et prenait beaucoup plus soin de lui qu'auparavant. Puis, il avait finalement mis Kiseob à la crèche, ce qui lui laissait plus de temps pour lui, pour faire tout ce qu'un jeune homme de 23 ans pourrait vouloir faire, et lui avait permis de travailler à plein temps. Jihun était également très fier de Taehee. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé avec le tournage, elle se débrouillait toujours pour trouver un après-midi de libre pour garder Kiseob.

Jihun fut sortit de ses pensées par un flash d'appareil photo. Un petit groupe de personnes s'était formé autour de lui, et le prenait en photo. Jihun leur sourit et les salua, puis il reprit le chemin de l'agence. Le petit groupe le suivit en piaillant. Une jeune femme plus courageuse que les autres avança jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et lui tendit un marqueur en lui demandant de signer son pull. Elle indiqua l'emplacement de son cœur avec un énorme sourire. Jihun prit le stylo toujours en souriant, et signa en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il entendit les déclencheurs des appareils photos, et se promit de regarder les photos postées sur Internet plus tard dans la journée. Arrivé près la porte de l'agence, deux gardes du corps sortirent pour l'escorter et empêcher les fans de rentrer.

- Quand tu en auras marre de te faire suivre de la sorte, préviens-moi ! fit son manager. Peut-être que je pourrai être utile et venir te chercher avant que tu ne fasses n'importe quoi.

- Quoi ? se défendit Jihun.

- Signer sur son sein ?! A ton avis qu'est-ce que la presse va dire ?

- Que je suis vraiment gentil de signer sur un sein ? tenta Jihun.

Son manager le frappa avec le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main et jura. Puis, reprenant une attitude correcte, il lui tendit ledit dossier. Il s'agissait d'une proposition de CF. Jihun l'étudia plusieurs minutes, puis discuta avec le manager de son emploi du temps. En fin d'après-midi, alors que Jihun regardait les photos postées le matin même, il reçut un message de Hyeri.

« Jihun-oppa est-ce tu es déjà rentré ? Je dois retrouver Jinwun-a chez vous, tu peux me ramener ? »

Jihun lui répondit par l'affirmative ajoutant qu'il devait lui montrer quelque chose. Puis ils convinrent de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous. Il y avait une photo d'eux lorsqu'ils parlaient devant la banque. Déjà plusieurs internautes demandaient qui était la jeune femme, et Jihun voulait être certain de prévenir Hyeri avant que le scandale n'éclate, si jamais il éclatait. Il prévint rapidement Taehee qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle l'avait prévenu, et raccrocha fâchée. Jihun ramena Hyeri chez lui et rappela Taehee pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

Le lendemain, une foule de journalistes attendait devant l'agence. Selon certaines photos, Bi aurait été vu en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui n'est vraisemblablement pas sa fiancée. Une autre source pointait du doigt que ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux là se voyaient, et appuyait son propos de différentes photos prises en des lieux et moments différents. Jihun se prit la tête entre les mains. Il reçut un appel de Taehee, furieuse.

- Est-ce que je ne te l'avais pas dit ?! Jihun tu es une icône, tu dois sans cesse faire attention à ce que tu fais ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

- Chérie, mon manager m'a déjà tenu le même discours, se plaignit Jihun espérant que sa fiancée s'arrêterait.

Taehee lui cria encore dessus avant de lui ordonner de téléphoner à Jinwun et à Hyeri. Jihun s'expliqua toute la journée auprès de la presse et des internautes. Lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à son frère, celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air surpris et avait pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de calme. Il avait tout de même dit qu'il irait chercher Hyeri lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa journée, et qu'il valait mieux que Jihun ne la voit pas quelques temps. Deux jours après le scandale entre eux, Hyeri avait lourdement insisté pour voir Jihun. Celui-ci avait finalement accepté de prendre un café comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Hyeri appela Jinwun en sortant de la banque. Elle voulait le voir. Jinwun se dépêcha de la rejoindre, demandant à Jihun de s'occuper de Kiseob le temps qu'il revienne. Hyeri l'attendait près d'un parc. Elle était habillée très court ce jour-là et Jinwun la trouva plus belle que jamais. Ils se promenèrent un moment dans le parc, puis Hyeri se tourna vers lui.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter ici, Jinwun.

- Arrêter ? Tu veux dire nous séparer ?

Hyeri acquiesça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai sincèrement essayé Jinwun-a. J'ai essayé d'accepter Kiseob. J'ai essayé de t'aimer. Mais je me rends compte que ça ne peut plus continuer. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une mère. Pas encore, du moins. Et je ne veux plus mentir. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, mais l'image que tu renvoies.

- L'image que je renvoie ?... Tu veux dire celle de Jihun-hyeong ?

Hyeri acquiesça de nouveau, et regarda ses pieds gênée.

- Depuis le début, tu ne vois en moi que hyeong ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? demanda Jinwun au bord des larmes.

- Ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas viril !

Jinwun essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Jihun-oppa et moi nous entendons à merveille, et je suis amoureuse de lui. Vraiment amoureuse. Pour l'instant, il est encore ennuyé avec Taehee-eonni, mais je sais qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup. Alors j'ai une chance de réussir si je persévère.

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié le voc. C'est bête parce que d'habitude il est déjà dans le modèle que je charge sur ff.. Mais là je l'avais enlevé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Bref, le voici, ce fameux voc que tout le monde doit finir par connaître ;) :

- hyeong : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont il est proche.  
- nuna : signifie "grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'un garçon s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont il est proche.  
- oppa : signifie "grand frère". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à un garçon plus agé dont elle est proche.  
- eonni : signifie 'grande soeur". Utilisé lorsqu'une fille s'adresse ou fait référence à une fille plus agée dont elle est proche.

Et petite particularité pour ce chapitre : Les aînés s'adressent à leurs cadets en les appelant par leur prénom. Ils ajoutent –a (Jinwun-a) lorsqu'ils en sont proches.


	8. Taehee : la main secourable

Bonjour,

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire. Enfin l'avant dernier chapitre, mais comme je vais poster le suivant juste après, enfin bref... vous avez compris l'idée.

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Taehee : la main secourable**

Jinwun ne rentra pas tout de suite chez son frère après le départ de Hyeri. Il erra un moment dans le parc, réfrénant les larmes qui se battaient aux bords de ses yeux. Il finit par s'arrêter près d'un banc et s'y assit avec un long soupir. Il en voulait tant à Jihun d'être ce qu'il était ! Il s'en voulait tellement de lui ressembler ! Il savait que c'était injuste de penser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour le moment. Jinwun sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Taehee.

- Nuna, fit-il dès qu'elle décrocha. Hyeri et moi nous sommes séparés.

- Quoi ?! Où es-tu Jinwun-a ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Taehee arriva en courant une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle prit d'entrée Jinwun dans ses bras, et le jeune homme ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

- Pleure mon garçon, pleure, le berça Taehee.

Le jeune homme pleura quelques minutes en silence, toujours entouré des bras de Taehee. Cette dernière le fit s'asseoir sur le banc derrière eux, et se détacha doucement de lui. Jinwun s'essuya de suite les joues et les yeux, pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable devant l'actrice.

- Raconte-moi, souffla Taehee en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Jinwun lui relata sa rupture exactement comme elle s'était déroulée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de Taehee se fermait. Elle était en colère contre Jihun mais également contre elle-même. Depuis le début elle sentait que ça allait se finir de cette façon et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait espéré qu'elle se trompait. Maintenant elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su mettre Jinwun en garde.

- Jihun est au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

Jinwun secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir pour le moment.

- Je comprends. Et si tu venais chez moi quelques jours ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois m'occuper de Kiseob.

- Je t'en prie Jinwun-a, viens chez moi. Je passerai chercher Kiseob un peu plus tard ainsi que vos affaires. Jihun comprendra.

Le jeune homme finit par accepter, fatigué de lutter contre tout et tout le monde. Sur le chemin pour aller chez Taehee, Jihun appela son frère sur son téléphone. Jinwun laissa sonner. Une fois dans son appartement, Taehee fit s'asseoir Jinwun dans le salon et lui proposa une bière. Le jeune homme accepta volontiers et la siffla d'un trait. Taehee n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser Jinwun seul dans cet état mais elle avait promis d'aller chercher Kiseob. Elle posa une nouvelle bière sur la table basse et promit de revenir très vite.

Taehee n'avait jamais été chez Jihun si rapidement. Elle entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre.

- Taehee, sourit Jihun en la voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'attendais pas.

- Je suis venue chercher Kiseob et les affaires de Jinwun.

- Comment ? demanda Jihun ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Hyeri a rompu, fit Taehee sans même regarder son fiancé. Elle t'aime et elle ne veut pas faire semblant d'aimer Jinwun. Il semblerait que ce scandale lui ait donné le courage de se mettre à jour.

Jihun s'avança vers Taehee mais celle-ci l'esquiva et ramassa quelques affaires qui traînaient. Elle partit ensuite dans la chambre de Jinwun, suivit par Jihun, et sortit la valise de sous le lit. Elle y plaça ce qu'elle avait en main, puis se tourna vers son fiancé.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Jihun. Je t'ai déjà suffisamment mis en garde. Si tu n'avais pas donné tant d'espoir à cette fille, ça n'aurait sûrement pas fini comme ça.

- Mais, je n'y suis pour rien !

- C'est ton frère ! s'énerva Taehee. Tu ne vois pas que physiquement vous êtes pareils ? Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds dans le seul espoir de t'approcher. Et toi, tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas ? Tu ne le mets même pas en garde ?

- Il doit le savoir, se défendit Jihun sentant la culpabilité le rattraper.

- Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, fit Taehee plus doucement. Mais elle l'a dupé tout comme elle nous a tous dupé ! Mais si tu avais cessé de la voir comme je te l'avais dit il n'y aurait pas eu ce scandale.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'ils se séparent maintenant que plus tard.

- Tu ne comprends pas ou tu fais exprès, Jihun ?! Il est cent fois plus facile d'accepter une rupture parce qu'ils ne s'entendent plus que parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Enfin, n'en parlons plus, ça ne fera que nous énerver plus. Jinwun ne veut pas revenir pour le moment. Il va rester chez moi quelques temps. S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de le voir s'il n'en a pas envie.

Taehee entassa les affaires de Jinwun dans la valise. Jihun revint de la salle de bain avec les affaires de bain de Kiseob et les lui tendit. Lorsque Taehee les lui prit, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Taehee repassa dans la pièce à vivre puis dans la cuisine et finit de préparer la valise. Elle la descendit jusqu'à sa voiture, Jihun toujours sur ses talons. Puis elle remonta habiller Kiseob.

- Tu lui diras que je suis désolé, fit Jihun alors qu'elle allait partir.

Taehee acquiesça, et sortit. Elle se retourna après quelques pas, le visage déformé par la tristesse.

- Jihun, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'espère que cela te fera réfléchir et que tu changeras un peu d'attitude.

- Je te promets que je ferai attention dorénavant, chérie.

- Parce que… parce que je ne pense pas être en mesure de me marier avec toi, si tu ne change pas… Je suis désolée Jihun.

Taehee partit à grandes enjambées, laissant Jihun sur le pas de la porte, pleurant en silence. Le lendemain, lorsqu'on lui posa la question, Jihun répondit qu'aucune date n'avait encore été décidée pour le mariage. Il espérait que Taehee n'avait fait que le mettre en garde, et que leur relation n'avait pas changé. Taehee le lui confirma en venant le voir quelques jours plus tard, et en l'emmenant au restaurant. Une façon de lui dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

* * *

Je rappelle qu'en Corée du Sud les aînés s'adressent à leurs cadets en les appelant par leur prénom. Ils ajoutent –a (Jinwun-a) lorsqu'ils en sont proches. Le reste du voc de toute façon à force ça doit être rentré. Je sais que j'avais dit que je le mettrai tout le temps, mais là j'ai la flemme :D

Sinon, vos avis ? Vous aimez ? Même si ce n'est qu'à la fin de la fic (mini-fic) j'aimerais avoir quelques retours, histoire de connaître les points à améliorer et tout et tout :)


	9. Jinwun : le père célibataire

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous a un tant soit peu plu, parce que sinon c'est vraiment dommage. Je n'aime pas particulièrement la façon dont ça se termine, je veux dire par là que ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Mais comme depuis le début je voulais faire quelque chose de court, ben... voilà..

Disclaimer: Jeong Jihun (Bi), Kim Taehee et les MBLAQ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jinwun : le père célibataire**

Jinwun n'était pas resté très longtemps chez Taehee, à peine quelques semaines le temps de se remettre et de trouver un autre endroit où loger. La douleur estompée, Jinwun avait voulu voir son frère. Il lui manquait. Jihun l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, heureux d'être pardonné. Il avait proposé à Jinwun de l'aider à payer son loyer, mais le jeune homme avait refusé sous prétexte que Jihun lui avait déjà trop donné.

Jinwun avait repris une totale indépendance, et cela lui plaisait. Après l'histoire avec Hyeri, beaucoup de jeunes femmes avaient tenté leur chance, mais Jinwun les avait toutes repoussées. Finalement il n'était pas si mal seul. Taehee avait appuyé sa démarche en faisant une annonce officielle : Jihun et elle étaient engagé et prévoyaient de se marier dans l'année à venir. Elle s'excusait auprès de toutes les fans à qui elle arrachait un si bel homme, mais elle ne comptait pas s'en défaire de sitôt. L'annonce avait fait rire les frères Jeong, mais la réponse des fans avaient été toute autre. Elles s'étaient soulevées pour proclamer que Bi leur appartenait autant qu'à elles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être la seule à l'aimer. Jihun avait mis fin à la querelle lors d'un jeu télévisé quand le présentateur lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait.

- Suite à cette histoire, Taehee m'a dit une chose avec laquelle je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Bi et que pour rien au monde elle ne l'épouserait. Elle aime Jihun et c'est avec lui qu'elle se mariera. Elle ne voit donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que Bi appartienne aux fans tant que Jihun lui appartient.

Le présentateur avait rigolé, pointant que Taehee parlait de son fiancé comme d'un bout de viande, avant d'abonder dans le sens de Jihun et dire que c'était une très belle déclaration.

La crèche fermant à 20 heures, Jinwun devait souvent trouver des combines pour que son fils ne soit pas seul en attendant son retour, que ce soit demander à Jihun ou Taehee ou convaincre son patron de le laisser sortir plus tôt. Il décida alors de tenter de trouver une personne qui pourrait garder Kiseob lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Cependant il se méfiait. C'était inviter le loup dans la bergerie. Ce fut Kiseob qui lui souffla la réponse en prononçant son tout premier mot : papa. Jinwun rédigea une annonce du point de vue de son fils.

« Papa travaille et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi quand il n'est pas là. Je cherche une personne patiente et agréable, qui puisse prendre soin de moi et jouer. Disponible en soirée et en fin de semaine. Rémunération à discuter. Si vous êtes intéressé, appelez mon papa au numéro suivant : 010-225-4664. Kiseob »

Jinwun avait montré l'annonce à son frère pour avoir son avis, avant de la publier. Jihun trouva l'idée géniale, et félicita Jinwun.

- En plus tu n'as pas mis ton adresse. Comme ça tu peux rencontrer les candidats hors de chez toi.

C'est ce que le jeune homme fit. Après quelques candidats peu satisfaisants, il embaucha une jeune femme d'un an de moins que lui, étudiante en droit et nommée Yeeun. Yeeun vivait seule et avait besoin d'argent pour payer ses études. Elle se fichait pas mal de qui payait du moment qu'elle était payée pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tint cependant à voir Kiseob avant de se décider pour de bon.

- Il vous ressemble beaucoup, dit-elle en le voyant. Il a l'air calme.

Jinwun acquiesça, puis expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'il attendait d'elle, l'heure des repas et les horaires qu'elle devrait assurer.

- Je rentre généralement vers 21 heures 30. La crèche ferme à 20 heures, mais je ne paye pas pour le repas du soir, ce qui veut dire que vous devrez venir le chercher avant pour le faire manger. Des questions ?

- Vous êtes le frère de Bi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jinwun sentit ses espoirs s'envoler. Elle n'était pas différente des autres, finalement. Il allait répondre, quand elle reprit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question, vous vous ressemblez tellement. Est-ce que votre frère va débarquer souvent ici ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vécu ensemble un temps.

- Je ne crois pas que Jihun-hyeong vienne ici souvent, fit Jinwun sur un ton cassant.

- Tant mieux. Si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de venir, dites-lui de me prévenir. Je me sentirais mal de toucher mon salaire si c'est lui qui s'occupe de Kiseob.

- Oh ! Je comprends, se radoucit le jeune homme. Hyeong est très occupé en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra sans prévenir. D'ailleurs en parlant de salaire…

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent d'accord sur un chiffre, puis Yeeun imposa d'être prévenue au moins deux heures à l'avance si les horaires devaient changer. Jinwun en prit note, puis Jinwun la raccompagna jusqu'à la station de bus la plus proche. Dans les jours qui suivirent Jinwun observa comment s'en sortait Yeeun et comment réagissait Kiseob. Le bambin semblait beaucoup aimer la jeune femme. Jinwun l'avait trouvé stricte et très impliquée dans ses études, mais face à Kiseob elle devenait presque une autre personne. Elle bossait certes ses cours, mais elle faisait passer Kiseob d'abord, et Jinwun ne regretta pas de l'avoir embauché.

Les semaines et les mois passants, Jinwun s'attacha à Yeeun. Après le jour de son embauche, elle n'avait plus jamais prononcé le nom de Bi. Il lui arrivait de téléphoner le week-end pour prendre des nouvelles de Kiseob ou l'emmener se promener. Jinwun commençait doucement à tomber amoureux, même s'il se refusait à l'avouer. Jihun était heureux pour lui, bien qu'il soit frustré que Jinwun ne fasse rien pour montrer son affection pour Yeeun. Taehee ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps, et que toute chose se faisait dans son temps. Jihun trépignait d'impatience, mais il ne désespérait pas : Yeeun aussi ne semblait pas indifférente.

* * *

J'ai toujours la flemme de rappeler le vocabulaire, mais bon je vois pas comment ça aurait pu changer en 30 seconces x)

Je réitère ma demande d'avis et je prie pour qu'elle soit entendue. Bon, ok, je suis pas désepérée au point de prier, mais l'idée est la même!

A bientôt peut-être sur une autre fic :)


End file.
